Mutual capacitive touch sensors operate by detecting and/or measuring the capacitance of a capacitive sense element, and detecting and/or measuring a change in capacitance indicating a touch or presence of a conductive object. When the conductive object (e.g., a finger, water) comes near and/or in contact with the capacitive sense element, the capacitance changes and the conductive object is detected. An electrical circuit may be utilized to measure the change in capacitance of the capacitive touch sense element, and the electrical circuit may convert the measured capacitance of the capacitive sense element into a voltage and/or digital value to represent a touch event and, alternatively, a non-touch event (no touch).
In many conventional systems, however, the presence of water on the capacitive touch sensor may trigger a touch event. A touch event triggered by water is undesirable and referred to as a false touch event.